Kirby, the Forgotten Comedy
by uhnope
Summary: This could be your greatest wish fufilled, or your most feared nightmare come to life. Witness epic stupidity at its hieght, here, in the Lost Comedy...where things can make you laugh or cry yourself to tears...Rated T for language.
1. The Big Gay Squid

_Hailfire Vulpes: Little notice, I'll alternate between the English and Japanese version of the names from Kirby. Usually my serious fics will have the Japanese names, and the comedic ones will have the English names. I don't know why I do this, but I'm crazy so...enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I OWN NO KIRBEH_

_P.S: I got this idea from watching Kirby, the Abridged Comedy from Youtube. Special thanks to Lunara the ara for mentioning it._

_Oh yeah, this contains some swearing._

Kirby, the Forgotten Comedy.

The moon shone high overhead, and beneath it was a field of sleeping sheep, contently...counting sheep...

The village was in a peaceful slumber, unknown to any kind of danger that would mar the perfect scene...no one noticed that big-ass squid thing _flying_ overhead toward the field of sheep.

Instinct took over the sheep and they fled, but in vain for the ugly octopus thing scooped them up in his tenacles, and rose one of the baying sheep to its...face...

The sheperd woke up from all of the racket, grumbling ngrily to himself, "Stupid sheep. If I didn't have such a chronic gambling problem, I could still have my mansion-OW!" his self-pity was cut off by a sheep skull beaning him in the head. Looking around, several skulls and sheep bones pelted the ground around him. The sheperd saw the octopus, screamed in a pitch that could shatter glass, and ran in his shack.

The octopus laughed in a chipmunk-y voice, and flew away like a magical unicorn on crack.

_**Much later:**_

Villagers stormed the throne room of Castle Dedede, complaining frighteningly about the wierd octopus squid thing that murdered the sheep. They were adressed by a snail, "What are you lot doing in this place? You should know that the king is busy trying to outweigh a small rhino!" The townspeople looked at the king, who was pratically inhaling some sort of greasy six-course dinner.

"That's gross," Tiff commented, walking up. Escargoon looked poisonously at her,

"Who asked you? I want everyone to get their Cappy-asses out of here!" He plucked a spear from the nearest Waddle Dee and proceeded to smack one of the townspeople on the head with it.

"Oh screw you!" yelled Tuff, and he threw a rock at the snail.

_**Sometime Later:**_

Everyone was standing in front of a large tiki type thing and trying to talk to it, like it mattered.

"Kabu, what will we do about this monster?" asked one of the viallgers.

"Kabu wonders why it is his problem," the tiki replied. Bun threw a rock at it.

"So we let this monster keep devouring the sheep? How long until it wants to eat us?" one of the Cappies cried. Panicked murmuring broke out, and the tiki replied,

"Kabu wonders why he talks in the third person. Kabu wonders why no one ever asks him about his problems. Why don't the Cappies take care of it? Why don't people notice that Kabu is ON FIRE RIGHT NOW." No one looked at the fire that usually burned close to the tiki base, and the fact that the tiki itself just now caught fire.

Suddenly, the angry screech of tires heraulded the arrival of Dedede, who had a large canon mounted on the hood of his tank as he drove up. He ran over a Cappy, and aimed the canon at the tiki, "Hey Elmo-tiki!" the king taunted, "What's about t' go down 'n flames 'n three seconds?"

"Your mom." replied the tiki. Dedede gaped at him and glared,

"Oh snap," Tuff said, throwing a slightly larger rock at Dedede, who ate it. Dedede dramtically lowered his finger toward a big green button on the canon,

"No, it ain't mah mom." Dedede said, although he secretly wished it was.

"Kabu predicts his royal Fat-Ass won't touch the button and blow Kabu up." the tiki said. Dedede shot him a toothy smirk, which was unusual since birds don't have teeth,

"Oh yeah? Well watch this!" Dedede punched the button, and suddenly flew up into the air. Turns out it was atucally the 'Eject' button.

"So are we doomed to be destroyed by a gay squid or what?" asked Tiff. The tiki paused for a second, and replied,

"Kabu foresees the coming of a Star Warrior named Kirby, who will kick the gay squid's butt, and free us all of its danger." Tiff fantasized about a character that looked like Robert Patterson arriving in a ship, riding a rainbow unicorn. She imagined the fantasy character handing kittens and ice cream out to everyone, and falcon-punching the octopus into oblivion. Her eyes turned into hearts. Tuff stared at her enviously,

"I wish I had eyes..." he muttered. Then the tiki spoke again,

"And Kabu predicts he will come in...right now."

Everyone now noticed a huge, star-shaped vessel cartwheeling incontrollably through the sky. Unfortunately for the southern-accented penguin king, he fell right in its arieal path, and was smacked against the vessel as it flew in for a disatrous landing on the edge of a cliff.

The Cappies all gathered toward the vessel, and Dedede squirmed out from under it, looking majorly pissed. The ship opened up, and a large piece of bubble gum flopped out. Bun threw a rock at it cautiously. The gum rolled over, exposing a face with bright blue eyes and a tiny smile. Tiff gasped, the image of the kitten-bearing, unicorn-riding Robert Patterson now bearing a pudgy, smily, pink face, "My sexual fantasy! Noooo!" she cried, falling to the floor dramatically. Bun threw a rock at her.

Dedede picked up the pink object gingerly, as if it would shed pink germs all over him, "What teh hell is that?" he yelled, flicking the puff onto the ground. The pink puff raised its arms and cried,

"Kaabii! Kaabii!" in a cute wittle voice.

"Looks like 'n alien invaduh!" Dedede growled. Escargoon came in from out of nowhere and yelled,

"Pwn it with yo hammah!" Dedede raised his mallet threateningly over Kirby,

"It's hammah time!" he yelled. Tuff threw a rock at him,

"That's one big-ass croquet mallet!" he commented. Tiff slapped him for his bad language, and looked up in time to see Dedede ready to pwn Kirby.

"Nooo!" she yelled, despite the fact that this creature destroyed her vision of a sexy Star Patterson of coming down to Popstar. She ran forward to intercept, and Dedede smack the mallet into her and Kirby, sending them both flying off the cliff.

From somehwere in the sky, a deep voice said, "FATALITY. TOTAL VICTORY."

"Damn skippy." Dedede said. Bun threw a large stone at him, which landed in his eye,

"You dolt! You just pwned my sister offa cliff! She owed me five bucks, you bastard!" Tuff ran up and punched him in the face.

Well, we could sit here on our asses, watching with great interest how Tuff knocked the birdshit out of Dedede, but we'd be sidetracking the plot a tad, wouldn't we? So now we turn the camera lenses to some freaking canyon where Kirby just saved Tiff from being brutally impaled on a well-placed stalagmite.

She gasped, "Kirby, you saved me!" she said dreamily, and skipped toward him in slow-motion. Kirby tripped her with a naughty giggle. Tuff rode his pwning pony into the canyon and cried,

"You saved my sister! Now Tiff can give me my five bucks, and you can chuck her off the cliff!" Tiff slapped him, and threw him his five dollars in Monopoly money. Tuff threw a rock at her.

Tiff looked at Kirby, maintaining a superior air, "The village invited you to a dinner party." she said, even though she had no way of knowing because of the recent events, but blame the wonky plotline.

_**Later that night.**_

Kirby was seated at the far end of a long freaking table, covered with McDonald's entrees. Before anyone could half-blink though, Kirby had inhaled...literally inhaled the entire dinner, including the silverwear, tablecloth, table, and one or two Cappies. Tuff screamed and threw a rock at Kirby, who ran away like a little girl.

_**Another stupid transition later.**_

Kirby was standing over a mound of sheep skulls near a convienient shack. Tiff and Tuff ran up to him,

"Now see what you did! They're gonna sic the knights on us now!" cried Tuff, who pelted Kirby with a...football-shaped stone. Tiff picked up Kirby,

"Let's hide in that convenient shack!" she said, and the three ran inside. They hid in teh very back, and Tiff creeped up to the door listening,

"So, did ya see that game on Sunday?" came a wierd British accent.

"Iegbrfjvrkf!" Came incoherent gibberish.

Tuff gasped, "Crap, it's Sword and Blade!" he said. Tiff picked up a sack that smelled of crack and potatoes and threw it on Kirby. She sat on him, and Kirby groped at the sack from the inside, complaining about how he couldn't breathe.

"Aovnkjf?"

"Yeah, let's check in dis convinient shack for that Kirbee."

Suddenly the door fell down, exposing the two knights. Tuff jumped five feet in the air, "We're not getting high!" he exclaimed. Tiff glared at him.

"Dknrfnvr?"

"Excuse me?" Tiff asked, "No, Kirby's not here. He's not in this sack I'm sitting on, complaining about not being able to breathe."

"We didn't ask ya about Kirbee." Sword said, and Tuff threw a rock at him.

"Well, he's not here, in case you're wondering." Tiff said, wondering where all the rocks were coming from.

"I will be teh judge of that." Said a familiar, sexy Spanish accent.

A third shadow appeared, heraulding the appearance of Meta Knight. Tuff pointed at him,

"Chuck Norris!" he yelled and threw a rock. Meta Knight caught it and threw it back at Tuff, who ate it. Suddenly, the knight ran forward, a sword in his paw held threateningly at Tiff. Tiff screamed and jumped off of the sack, which Meta Knight stabbed and yanked off of Kirby, who gasped for air. Meta Knight stabbed the sack a few more times,

"No, zere is definitely no Kirrbee in here." he said. Then he looked at Kirby, then the sack, then Kirby, and his eyes glowed, "Kirrbee!" he said. Kirby looked at him strangely,

"No, it's Kirby." said the puffball.

"Kirrbee."

"Kirby"

"Keer-bee."

"Kir-bee."

Finally Meta Knight turned around with a flourish, and walked outside. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby followed. "Meta Knight, Kirby's the Star Warrior, right?" she asked. Meta Knight looked at her,

"Well, considerring he isn't E.T., we can assume so rright?"

"Eh?" Tuff asked, eating a bug he found on the ground,

"Yeah, he is teh Starr Warrriorr." he said. Suddenly the gay octopus flew out of the sky, giggling like a unicorn on crack, and turned into a rainbow.

"WHAT THE HELL." Everyone said. Kirby jumped on a random pillar out of the ground and faced his giant opponent. The squid began to piss out firey mini-squids, that started assaulting the pink puff. Somehow on the balcony, Meta Knight, Tiff, and Tuff all watched. Tuff threw a rock at Kirby. Kirby was kicking the mini-squids away, and then engaged a staring contest with the squid. Meta Knight threw a Fire Flower at Kirby,

"SUCK TEH TORCH." he yelled, and Kirby inhaled the Fire Flower, and jumped into the air, spinning rapidly. His head suddenly ignited,

"AHH. WHAT THE HELL WHY IS MY FREAKING HEAD ON FIYAHHH?" He screamed, and rolled on the floor.

Meta Knight looked at Tiff and Tuff, "Tat is Fiyah Kirrbee. Kirrbee can copy abilitehs with his inhalle abiliteh." he said. Tuff threw a rock at himself.

Kirby, now with his head on fire, looked at the rainbow squid, and declared, "IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZUR! BLAAUGH!" Puking a jet of fire, he blew the squid into the atmosphere where he esploded.

"Yay!" everyone yelled gaily, and so was the end of the first...

Suddenly a unicorn decsended toward Tiff, its rider a figure holding several kittens, "I have come to...what the hell happened here?" he asked. Tiff slapped him,

"Where were you, Robert Patterson? The fighting already ended!"

"I was busy haunting Bella and pwning Jacob because I'm moody like that." he said. Tiff slapped him again, and stole one of his kittens,

"Screw you! That doesn't even make sense." she ate his unicorn, and Meta Knight threw Robert Patterson into the atomosphere.

THE END.

_H.V: Did you like it? Should I make more? FLAMES NOT WANTED._


	2. The Fugly PedoBug

_Hailfire Vulpes: Oh noes. Why did I ever talk myself into this? Sometimes, I am too evil for my own good. Oh well._

_Tis' be chapter two of Kirby, the Forgotten Comedy. This is episode three, by the way._

_WARNING: This story contains cussing, random objects, crack, and rainbows. Nice knowing you._

"AWMAHGAAAAWD! WAKE UP YOU LIITLE GUMBALL."

Kirby woke up when his house starting shaking with the force of something hitting the door hard. He either figured someone was raping his door, or going at it with a battering ram. He opened the door, and a stone landed in his face,

"WHAT THE HELL." he shrieked, and saw Tiff and Tuff standing there, smiling like idiots. Tuff starting eating bugs, and Tiff was making her ponytail spaz out,

"KIIIIIIRBY. You gots mail." she said, and put her hand in Kirby's mouth, yanking out his tongue and papercut it with the letter.

"I hate Mondays." Kirby muttered, his tongue starting to bleed. He was about to take the letter when Tuff snatched it away, and began reading it. Suddenly, he got a horrified expression on his face,

"THE UNICORN RAPED MY MOM?" He cried, and Fumu slapped him with a large fish,

"No, dumbass. Don't you know that you can't read?" She sighed, and Tuff threw a rock at her face,

"Of course I can...reading is delicious!" And with that, he ate the letter.

"No! Nononono!" Kirby yelled, and reached inside Tuff's mouth to retreive his letter, "You ain't eatin' mah mail, silly bastard." he said, and read it, "Oh...sorry about your mom, Tuff." he said, and Fumu slapped him with the fish again,

"You dolts! Let me read it!" she snatched the letter, giving Kirby another paper-cut in the haste, and read it over, "It's from Meta Knight. He's challenged you to a duel, it seems."

"That sucks." Kirby mused, and Tiff nodded,

"I'll say, you know he's gonna beat the living-"

"He didn't send any money! Cheapskate." he kicked a rock that Tuff had thrown at him earlier. Tiff picked up Tuff and used his body to slap Kirby across the face, "Whaaaat? Why'd you-"

"Just listen, you dense ball of crap!" Fumu screeched, "Watch this flashback, and you'll know why this is so bad!" she picked up a random TV remote, and pointed it at the audience. The screen rippled, and went to static. Then a scene showed.

The camera lens was foggy, for some reason, and the sound of a shower was heard. Kirby could hear Tuff's giggling right next to the mic on the camera. The silloette of Tiff was seen through the shower curtain, mostly obscured with steam. She was talking to herself, "Oh, Edward, everynight I think of you, and I wish you were here now, with me in..."

Tiff's screech drowned out the flashback Tiff's words, "TUUUUFF! WHY DID YOU FILM ME IN THE DAMN SHOWER?" The screen went to static again, and this time a new image yielded. Tiff and Tuff were watching Meta Knight ascend some stairs. Alone. In a very suspiscious manner.

"Where's he going?" Tuff had asked, and they followed the knight upstairs. He was heading for the throne room, and when they got there, the kids hid behind a Justin Bieber Movie poster inside of the room. God knows why the king had t_hat._ Then they peeked out a bit and saw Dedede talking to Escargoon. For some odd, crack-filled moment, they were both dressed as ladies...Tiff's eyes had smoke coming off them, but no one seemed to notice.

"You...er...called?" Meta Knight said, and Dedede had a heart attack. Escargoon threw pickles at him until he woke up,

"What teh? HEY. I said spu-siff-ih-call-ee in three minutes!" Dedede yelled. Suddenly their clothes turned back to normal. The knight's eye twitched under his mask.

"So...you called for me?" He repeated, and Dedede ate a brick he found on the floor,

"Yah. I want y'all to go n' clobbeh that there Kirbeh!" he said.

"Why?" he asked,

"'Cause I'mma king! I wan' you t' go beat the shit outta that damn puffball." he yelled, and Escargoon crawled into his nose for no apparent reason.

"Why?" he repeated. Escargoon was in Dedede' head now, poking his brain that was the exact shape of Justin Bieber. (Honestly.I have no freaking idea.) "Because I will throw his majesty's brain at you if you don't. And remember, we know where you hide the Skittles." he said, poking his head out of Dedede's nonexistant ear.

"Oh god..." the knight muttered, "if you thrrrenten the Skeetles, I swear..." he sighed, "fine, I will do battle wis Keerby, but I am not finished wis you. Be afrraid. Be verrry afrraid." he dissolved into thin air, like a ghost-thing.

"AHMAHSHITTINGAWD!" Dedede yelled, and pulled Esgargoon out of his pants. (How he got there, I have no f-ing idea) "So ya wanna get teh Skittles?" he asked, and Escargoon nodded eagerly,

"I loved them ever since I was a little girl." the snail said dreamily. Believe me, some things are better left unsaid.

**END FLASHBACK**

Tuff had several bugs hanging from his mouth when Tiff turned off the flashback, "So you see? This is some serious-HEY!"

Kirby was asleep.

Fumu roundhoused kicked him into a canyon, where she and Tuff rode a pwny to catch up to him.

Kirby woke up, "Mommy, why'd the unicorn redrocket you...?" he asked sleepily and realized where he was, "Oh shit! It's Monday!" he said, and threw up a large bomb, lit it, and braced himself, "GOODBYE WORLD." but the fuse was put out when a giant, special-effects fan started blowing. Someone played the theme of Zorro offstage,

"Guess it's too late to run for the hills." Tuff said, and ate something too fast to see what it was. Meta Knight, Sword, and Blade were standing on a cliff above them, the giant fan blowing the blue knight's cape dramatically,

"So, now ve meet in battle Keerby." he said, and jumped off to face the pink ball. Kirby screamed like a little girl, and suddenly found himself wearing a tutu,

"TUFF!" he called, taking it off, "I FOUND YOUR MAN-TU." Tuff ate it. Big surprise.

Tiff was crying like someone on Oprah, "You traitor!" she yelled, and ran toward Meta Knight. She ran for a full thirty seconds, and stopped, panting heavily, "I-just...I...I'll just...waffles." she said, and started running. Sword and Blade fell off the cliff and face-planted in front of her, keeping her from running. She exploded into a rainbow-colored cloud.

Meta Knight withdrew Galaxia, which expelled dramatic rainbows in the air, "Keerby! Now I will beat the shit out of you!" and began wacking Kirby on the head, bouncing him up and down like a basketball. He finally batted him into the air, and into a random hoop. A buzzer went off.

"EETS GOOD!" yelled a bug that Tuff was eating. Tiff floated down on a magical unicorn, the one accused of doing her mom.

"This is retarded!" Kirby whined, "You has a weapon!"

"Fine zhen. Give him something to defend his self wis!" he ordered one of his knaves, who a threw a fish at Kirby,

"Yeah, now we're talkin'!" Kirby said, "My epic carp and I will defeat you!"

"No you won't Keerby." Meta Knight said, "Zhat is a trout!" and pwned Kirby in the face. Tuff started throwing rocks at no one. Tiff began jackslapping him for no reason whatsoever.

Suddenly a big-ass, fugly bug flew out of a cloud, "I WANZ HUGZ." it yelled in a voice that sounded gay.

"Holy shit!" everyone yelled in unison, and scattered like bugs. Tuff was eating some more now.

Dedede and Escargoon drove their car up to Meta Knight, "Look what we gots!" he said, "Iz a pedophile bug to clobbeh that there Kirbeh!" he said.

Meta Knight looked like he wanted to shank the king with a foon, or spork, "I thought you wanted me to do battle wis Keerby." he said.

Dedede ate Justin Bieber's pants, and said, "Nope! I wan' 'im t' realleh be dead! I know you ain't gon' do it right." he said.

Meta Knight narrowed his eyes, "So you just used me to see Keerby's weaknessesesesesess." he said as if he knew this the whole time. Escargoon was picking Dedede's nose,since he obviously enjoyed it so much.

The fugly bug started slashing at Kirby, and Kirby was shooting it the double-bird, despite the fact he had no fingers. The bug kept yelling at Kirby, "Hey little boy! Wanna ride in mah van? I has cartooooons!" Kirby starting sucking in air,

"'.?" he screeched. Tuff, Tiff, and Meta Knight appeared on a ledge somehow. Tuff was pointing at Kirby,

"That's sounds so wrong! Didn't that sound so perverted?" he cried. Dead silence. Everyone stared at him, and Weegee poofed out of nowhere and stole their pwny. Tiff spanked him,

"You pervert!" she screamed, and Meta Knight started laughing maniacally. Then she looked at Kirby, "Suck the pointy thingy!" she said. Tuff bit her face,

"You're a pervert!" he yelled, and they starting jackslapping each other.

Kirby decided what Tiff meant by "pointy-thingy," the the sword Pedo-Bug was holding. He starting inhaling, and Meta Knight threw a torch at his hand, making the bug loose his grip. Kirby ate the sword and was changed into a Link costume. A pixie came out of nowhere and floated next to him. Tuff ate it.

Kirby used the Triforce and diced Pedo-Bug into little pieces, which Tuff ate.

Kirby floated into the atmosphere and everyone started cheering like they were on crack. Dedede starting driving up a cliff and stopped suddenly when Meta Knight was standing in the way. He was barely taller than the hood of the car,

"Outta the way, Tiny!" yelled Dedede, and Escargoon picked his nose still.

"But if you attack Keerby, he will eat you and shit you out in teh canyon. I wouldn't if I were you." he said.

Dedede punched the steering wheel, "This is madness!" he yelled, while Escargoon ate his boogers. (Yes, eww.)

"Madness?" Meta Knight stared at him, "THIS. IS. SPARTAAA!"he roundhouse kicked the car, which tumbled over and over down the cliff, and exploded, sending the king and his booger-picking assitant high into the atmosphere, where Robert Patterson was still floating.

"This calls for a celebration!" someone yelled.

"LET'S GET NAKED!" someone else yelled. A unicorn flew overhead and exploded into Skittles, yelling,

"TASTE THE RAINBOW, BASTARDS!" The severed head fell in front of Tiff and Tuff, "And forthe record. I DID do your mom! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Tuff ate it.

Kirby hovered in the air, puking rainbows happily.

THE END.

_Yes, i know this was incredibly stupid and random. Live with it. Flamers will be laughed at, then shot. Kthxbye._


	3. The Cloud of Rainbow Crack

_Yay, another chapter! :P_

Kirby was darting around the room, while the world's most annoying bird threw cupcakes at him, "YER NOT DOIN IT RIGHT!" he screamed, and Kirby turned rainbow colors,

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kirby yelled and inhaled Tokkori, who turned into a fish at the last minute. Then someone began attacking the door again.

"OH WHAT NOW?" Kirby yelled, and answered the door. He pulled some Prozac out of no where and threw it at Tiff, who started crying for no reason,

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAAAAAY?" she cried, and Kirby slapped her,

"STOP YELLING!"

And thus began a slap fight.

**Oh look! A retarded transition!**

Dedede was drawing on Escargoon's Barbie dolls, and then got bored and decided to order another monster. The dude came on screen,

"I WAS TAKING A SHOWER!"

Dedede threw a Barbie at the screen, "I WANNA MONSTER!"

The dude smiled dementedly, "Okay, you can have this one for $9,999,999,999.99 his name is Crack."

"Crack?"

"Yeah, he lieks it a little too much."

And who should be eavedropping on this stupid exchange but none other than YOUR MOM.

Just kidding, Meta Knight heard the whole thing and began sprinting down the hallways. He bowled over Tuff in the process,

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE." he yelled, and Meta Knight turned around,

"Where iz Teef?" he asked.

"Uh, either at the strip club or Kirby's place." he replied, picking his nose for no apparent reason.

but Meta Knight miracuously disappeared.

"WHERE'S MAH NACHOS?" Tuff yelled at a rock on the ground. It exploded, sending Tuff into an alternate universe where ponies played poker.

****

A huge-ass cloud with a demented smirk started floating in the sky and zapping lightning bolts that left the ground smelling like crack, and began chasing Tiff and Kirby around.

"Awmahgawd how do we get outta heeereeee?" Tiff yelled. Kirby threw a random pokeball at her head, and Tiff, angry for getting beaned with a ball, jumped on Kirby, "MUSH SLAVE! MUUUSH!"

Kirby started running around on all fours like a moronic pony while Tiff rode him around like a moronic cowboy.

Then Crack fired a big fat rainbow-colored lightning at them and sent them flying away from ech other in slow-motion.

"RAAAAIIIIINBOOOOOWSSSS!" Kirby yelled, and Tiff ran away like she was on fire.

****

Tiff ran up to a giant tiki thing and threw a rock at it, "I WANT MY PUDDING."

"SHUT YO MOUTH BEYATCH." Kabu yelled, and puked a rainbow, "YER BEIN STALK-ED."

Tiff flew into the tiki thing room on a drunk rainbow and fell on her face. When she picked herself up, she saw Meta Knight having a staring contest with the Warpstar.

"Whatcha doin'?" Tiff asked, suddenly appearing behind him.

"Buildzing a time machine." replied the knight.

"REALLY?" Tiff asked, fantasizing going back in time and watching herself being born...for no apparent reason.

"No. Not really. You do know zhat Keerrby is gonna be fried by Crrack?" he said.

Tiff melted into a Tiff-puddle on the floor, "HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS?"

"I know everyzing." Meta Knight said, and began to leave, since he lost the staring contest.

"WAIT" Tiff yelled, rematierializing, "TELL ME WHUT YOU KNOW ABOUT TAT KIRBEH!"

Pause.

Tiff turned into a chibi teddy bear, "Pwease?"

"OKAY FINE." The knight said, and super-glued Tiff to the wall so she'd listen.

***pantpant*EEEEEEEEEEE**

Tuff was throwing baseballs at Kirby, "COME ON YOU SCARDEY CRAP!" he yelled, "ITZ ONLY DEADLY DRUG LIGHTNING!"

"PISS OFF, BASTARD!" Kirby threw a kidney stone in the shape of Justin Beiber's head at him, and ran for teh hills. Crack started laughing like a maniac and firin' his lightning at him.

Tuff was floating above the ground, "RUN BEYATCH RUN!" he shrieked in a little girl voice.

****

"Keerby is a Star Warrior, who came frrom a planet made ov rrainbowz and Champagne. Some bum stuck his pink ass in a ship and blasted him into space. He voke up when he crrashed inzo Drreamland, and I came here 'cause I wuz looking for money."

Tiff was still stuck to the wall, and her eyes were melting for no reason,

"I am ze last Star Warrior, and I came herre to see if any pink-assed tingz would land herre. And he deed, so I plan to trrain him to be a Pokemon Master."

Tiff blinked, and rainbows came out of her nose, "WHATS POKEMON?"

Spongebob came out of the floor and slapped her across the face, and stuck a doughnut in her ear, before retreating.

Tiff's eye twitched, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"What was what?" Meta Knight asked, "Anyway, we gotta go save Keerby's ass frrom gettzing frried by a hookerr monsterr."

"Ookay, but I'm stuck to the wall..." but Meta Knight was already gone. Tiff screamed, "YOU BASTARD." and suddenly a magic farie gave her a pony who gave her an ice cream who used his secratary to pull Tiff very painfully from the wall.

"MOTHER FU-"

****

Tiff, (god knows how she got there so fast) Tuff, and Meta Knight were watching Kirby roll around in the grass, giggling like a gay unicorn, since he got zapped with a crack-lightning bolt.

Meta Knight looked at Tiff, "GET TEH WARPSTAR."

Tiff nodded so hard her head fell off, she picked it back up, and put it on. Then suddenly a text box appeared out of no where.

**TIFF used WARPSTAR!**

The Warpstar flew at a rate of two miles per hour. When it finally got to Kirby, he jumped on it and began sucking on one of the star arms because it tasted like chocolate.

Kirby began flying very slowly toward Crack.

**CRACK used CRACKSNIFF!**

**CRACK'S highness rose sharply!**

**CRACK used BIG-ASS LIGHTNING BOLT!  
>It's super effective!<strong>

Kirby's face turned into a rainbow and then he gave Crack the double bird, "DIE BEYATCH." he yelled.

**KIRBY used SUCK!  
>KIRBY sucked CRACK'S BIG-ASS LIGHTNING BOLT!<strong>

**KIRBY became SWORD KIRBY!**

"Damn right!" Kirby squeaked, and began swinging his sword thingy around.

"It'z Sworrd Keerrby." Meta Knight said, and pointed at the ground, "And zhat's a rrock."

Tiff spanked herself because she was about to say something that would have made the rating of this story into M+...

Kirby flew straight at Crack, "TASTE THE RAINBOW BEYATCH!" he yelled.

**KIRBY used RAINBOW CRACK SWORD BEAM!**

**CRACK was forced to taste the rainbow!**

**CRACK was defeatereded!**

Kirby fell down and face-planted on the ground. Crack exploded in a big fat stream of drunk rainbows that splattered all over King Dedede and Escargoon who were just randomly sitting there on the hill. They then got high off of the rainbow scent.

Everyone began throwing pieces of the deceased Crack at each other.

THE END.


	4. Escar EW! UGLY BUG!

It was nighttime in Dreamland, and Escargoon was sleeping and dreaming about the Nyan Cat stealing his waffles. Suddenly, a giggly pixie flew into the room and into his face, and the snail woke up, "LEGGOMYEGGO!" he screamed, and looked around, "Oh, it was just a dream. Stupid Nyan Cat." And went back to sleep.

The next morning he woke up and went into the throne room. He started painting pink for some reason, until Dedede burst in, "WHAT THE HELL iS THAT UGLY THING?" he screeched.

Escargoon looked at him, "Majesty, that's the mirror." he said, and screamed when the penguin pounced on him,

"ITZ A UGLY STUPID BUG! GET OUTTA HERE!" And he started whaling on him with his splintery mallet. Escargoon screamed like the Nyan Cat on crack and ran(?) out of the castle.

"What the hell was that?" he asked, and decided to ignore it. Maybe Dedede forgot his medications the penguin needed his medictions or else he'd forget his own name.

Escargoon walked(?) through town and suddenly people started throwing bananas at him, "ITZ A BUG!" they screamed and ran away. Escargoon threw a large stone at one of them,

**Retaaarded Transition.**

"WHUT. Someone raped my house?" Tiff cried, and melted into a puddle. Meta Knight stepped on her face,

"No, I said Dedede might have orrderred a monsterr last night." he said. Tiff jumped up and shoved a banana in her nose,

"Really? THEN WHY AREN'T I DEAD?" she cried.

"The monsterr's probably scarred of you." Meta Knight said, and Tiff exploded. Suddenly Meta Knight jumped ten feet into the air and nearly landed on Escargoon.

Escargoon started wailing, "NO ONE CAREZ ABOUT MEEEEE." he cried, "Everyone wants to pretend I'm some sort of crazy bum. WAAAAH."

Tiff and Meta Knight exchanged glances, and Weegee flew over them. Tiff started crying suddenly, "I am so sorry for yooooou." she whined, and began hugging Escargoon, "Now stop crying, you're hurting my nonexistant ears."

Escargoon took out his special teddy bear and started making out with it, "I'm so relieved you still love me!" he said. Meta Knight stared at the snail,

"Uh, excuze me, rrandom perrson. TEEF GET YOUR BUTT OVERR HERRE." he said, stealing the teddy bear, and walked next to a chocolate tree. Tiff followed.

"Why arre you hugging ze bum?" he prompted, and Tiff started breathing rainbows,

"I don't know. I think he's retarded, so I sympathized." she said. Meta Knight wacked her with a spoon,

"HE'Z MENTAL AND YOU WERRE HUGGING HIM? Do you know heem?" he asked.

Tiff shrugged, "No, of course not. You say that as if it's strange to be hugging random mental bums." she said.

"Yo mama should spank you." the knight said, "Ve should stalk thiz guy in caze he accidentally commitz suicide."

Tiff smirked, "You mean pesticide."

Meta Knight smacked her with a spork. Escargoon stared at them,

"SHUDDUP." he yelled and suddenly a giant catapault flew him to Kirby's house.

**Blaaaurgh...**

Kirby stared at the downed snail and poked him with a squid, "Whoooa. What is thaaaat?" he asked. Escargoon started crying like Kristen Stewart,

"NO ONE KNOWS MEEEE." he cried, and Kirby nearly drowned in his tears,

"STOP CRYING YOU LITTLE WIMP." Kirby yelled, and kicked his face, "PUT CHUR BIG GIRL PANTIES ON AND GIVE THE WORLD A HUG YOU GAWD DAMNED EXCUSE FOR A...What are you again?"

Escargoon suddenly hugged Kirby, "You're right! I LOVE YOU, YOU LITTLE PINK CREATURE!" he cried and suddenly rode away to the beach on a pony.

"Kirby..." Escargoon whimpered, "I know we've only known each other for a few seconds but I have to tell you...I CONSIDER YOU MY BESTEST FLUFFY FRIEND ON THE WHOLE PLANET." he cried. He held out his arms, "I LUV YOU DIS MUCH!"

Kirby's mouth got bigger than his face, "Whut."

Suddenly Tiff and Tuff fell from the sky.

"Hi Escargoon! We invited you to our gay little tea party!" Tiff cheered, and suddenly started covering herself in caramel. She then proceeded to sing show tunes.

"Yeah!" Tuff said, "You're, like, VIP."

"Very Important Person?" Escargoon said, his eyes sparkling like a gay unicorn's.

Tuff slapped him, "No, idiot. VIP is Very Insane Pervert."

Escargoon exploded, "BUT I DIDN'T MAKE ANY SEXUAL JOKES?" he screamed.

Tiff tied him up and threw him into a rocket ship. She blasted him toward her house.

**Do you like waffles?**

Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and Meta Knight were all at the pathetic little tea party. They were about to reach for some mysteriously suspicious cookies when Kirby sucked them up like a vaccuum on crack. Tiff's head exploded.

"DAMN YOU PINK CREATURE." screamed Tuff. Meta Knight stared at Escargoon,

"So, inzane perrson. You know us but ve do not know youz." he said, "Maybe dis is teh work of Ersaserfaceman." he said. He turned into a kitten and sat on Escargoon's head, "Teh demon beast in inside youz and we have to get eet out."

"HOW?" Escargoon yelled, and sent Meta Kitten flying into the wall.

"STOP SCRREAMING. For dat I vill have to hurrt you." Meta Knight said, and dragged the unfortunate molisk into the dungeons.

**Beep! Beep! Imma jeep!**

Escargoon was hooked up to a suspicious machine, and Meta Knight was at the controls. Tiff and Tuff were there for no apparent reason, and Kirby was puking the suspicious cookies in the corner of the room.

"TASTE TEH REVENGE, BASTARD." Meta Knight yelled and started banging on the controls like a mad pony. A bunch of fists punched Escargoon in the face and kicked him in the place you wouldn't want to be kicked in. Then a giant thingy picked him up and spun him right round like a record baby. Right round round round...

Then a pair of headphones lowered onto his head and played a Justin Beiber soundtrack without the auto-tuning bullshit and remixed it with Hannah Montana. Escagoon started shrieking like a little girl and bleeding out of his nonexistant ears. Suddenly, Eraserfaceman flew out his eyeball and into the air.

"ZOMG. GET TEH PIXIE." Meta Knight said and began grabbing at it in the air.

"Meta Knight." Tiff said, "That's Tuff's laser-pointer."

Tuff was aiming the beam of his laser pointer at the wall where Meta Knight was grabbing at it like a cat. The knight scowled and threw his uber-fork at the boy and chased after the real Eraserfaceman. Everyone else followed.

"Uhh, GUYS?" Escargoon cried, still dangling from the cieling. The horrible music was still playing, and he couldn't reach the controls, "Awww...SHIT." he cried.

**Mmmm. Pies...**

Meta Knight and the others ran through town, and Tiff poked Kirby, "Hey Kirby! Let's be retarded and suck up that Eraser-thing!"

Kirby inhaled the pixie and suddenly started glowing.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Tiff screeched, pointing at Kirby. Meta Knight poked it,

"It lookz like yo mama." he said.

Tuff turned pink, "MY BUBBLE GUM! I thought I lost it!" He tackled Kirby and started chewing on his head, and Kirby started crying. He grabbed a random copy of the horrible CD Escargoon was still listening to and put it on at full volume on his iPod. Eraserfaceman flew out of his mouth and through your computer screen, and into...

YO MAMA.

Duh end. XD


	5. The Puking Flower

It was a calm, sunny day in Cappy Town, and the mushroom people were walking around doing nothing in paticular. Kirby and Tuff had just finished shop-lifting, and were standing around vacantly on the side of the road like bums. Kirby was just about to eat his stolen Twix bar when suddenly Dedede drove up in his car, which for unknown reasons was painted pink and had the words "Gay pride," scrawled over it in red paint...

"HEY KIRBEH." he screamed, and Kirby threw a pony at him,

"SHUDDUP, I am relishing in my felony." Kirby snapped, and struggled to pull the shiny wrapper off his Twix. Suddenly he screamed bloody murder, "OW PAPER CUT!" he started sucking on his paw.

Tuff poked Kirby, "Is that BLOOD?" he shrieked like a little girl and Epic Faces started shooting from his mouth. Kirby slapped him with a piece of raw bacon,

"No stoopid, it's cherry Kool-aid. Pshh..." he sighed. Dedede threw something round and shaped like his butt at Kirby, which made the pink puff turn into a unicorn,

"WHAT TEH HELL." he screamed. A big ball with abnormally big eyes and a sleeping cap gave him the rape-face.

"Go kick his ass, Noddy!" Dedede cheered, while shoving popcorn up his nose for unknown reasons.

Noddy continued to stare Kirby down, and Tuff psh'awed, "THAT thing? Oh please. Kirby, be a good little creature and SUCK IT." he said.

Kirby started chasing Noddy around, sucking in air while the demon beast ran around like a chicken on crack,

"SUCK IT HARDER." Tuff yelled. Tiff poofed in out of nowhere and slapped him,

"Enuff with the sexual puns!" she snapped. Tuff kicked her face in,

"I was not...YOU PERV." He turned around, "KIRBY! Tiff's a...WHAT THE FU-"

Kirby was asleep on the ground, still holding the stolen Twix bar. Tuff started crying, "NOOOO! Not you! Whyyyyy!" he crawled toward Kirby and snatched his Twix bar, "Why...why yooou?" he cried, hugging the chocolate. Kirby, still asleep, punched him in the face and stole back his candy,

"Bastard." Kirby muttered, cuddling his chocolate in a manner that would be considered "suggestive."

Tiff made derp eyes, "We should take him to a doctor."

"Okay." Tuff sniffed and picked up Kirby, running down the street, "I'll save yoooou!"

"Tuff!" Tiff screamed, and flinched as a car plowed her brother over, "...bastard." she muttered. A random guy in a dog costume walked up,

"Safety Dog says not to cross the street without looking both ways!" he said. Tiff stabbed him with a pickle.

**So i herd u liek mudkipz...**

Tiff took her brother and Kirby to Dr. Yabui, who was poking Kirby with a pencil, "I see the problem." he said finally.

Tiff leaned forward, her eyes getting so huge they barely fit on her face,

"He's asleep, and was run over by a car." he said.

Tiff slapped her face, "I know that, you dope." she snapped, "What else is wrong?"

"There's a dishwasher in my pants." Tuff said dramatically, and poked himself in the spleen.

"Well...it seems Kirby has," Yabui paused for dramatic effect, "MAD NODDY DISEASE."

"NOOOOO!" Tiff screeched like a mad-woman and chucked a chair out the window, "Whyyyy? What have I done to deserve thiiiis! WHY ZEUS WHY!"

Suddenly, Percy Jackson and his blueness came out of nowhere, "It's all my fault. Everything's my fault. Your face is my fault." he said, and Blue from Blue's Clues socked him in the face. They disappeared in a cloud of sparkle fluffy things.

Tiff punched the wall, and knocked it over, "WHY?" Yabui slapped her across the face,

"GET A GRIP, BEYATCH." he yelled, "If you don't want Kirby to have MAD NODDY DISEASE, go take him to the Puking Flower in some stupid jungle place that no one cared to name."

No one noticed Tuff singing Poker Face to himself in the corner of the room.

**No one can read mah pooooker faaaace...**

Tiff was in a random boat, on a random river with Kirby in it, still sleeping like a baby, "Stoopid Tuff, making Kirby eat random things. Making him suck random things..." she muttered, and stabbed a fish with a severed pelican eyeball.

Suddenly Tuff fell from the sky and on her boat, "I'M MAKING YOU WALK TEH PLANK, BEYATCH." he yelled and shoved her into the river. He and those wierd floating creatures that always follow him around sailed away, "SEE YOU IN HELL!" he laughed.

"BAAAASTARD!" Tiff yelled, and suddenly a Spanish guitar played. A rope fell down and she grabbed it, "OMG." she said.

Meta Knight held the other end of the rope from a tree branch, "Do you have the twenty dollars you owe me?" he called down.

Tiff glared, "No I don't." she said. Suddenly the rest of the rope fell down,

"SCREW YOU, BEYATCH." Meta Knight yelled and vanished into thin air.

"Shit...I'm screwed." Tiff muttered.

**~Put a banana in yer ear.~**

Tuff was carrying Kirby in a small, puff-ball sized casket tied to his back as he walked absently through the jungle, "I have absolutely no idea where I am," he stated cheerfully.

Falalalalalalalalalalalala beaned his head with a rock, "I thought you brought a map." she said in a pitch that could shatter glass. FolololoLOLololo threw her off a cliff,

"STOP NAGGING."

Tuff was still walking until he tripped over a random ant and sent Kirby flying into a spider web. A giant spider crawled out, and sighed in a gay voice, "No one ever drops any cheezburgers." and began crawling toward Kirby.

"NOOOO!" Tuff yelled, "I won't let you eat the Twix bar!" He threw a stick at the spider.

**Meeeeeaaaanwhile...**

Meta Knight and Tiff (god knows how she got there) were standing behind a tree, and Meta Knight threw a grenade at the spider.

"Wait." Tiff said, "Won't that kill them both?"

Meta Knight gave her a death glare, "You dun't know how much I vish it will keel you rright now."

Suddenly the spider started singing, "I would catch a grenaaade, for ya...throw mah head on a..." BOOM.

Spider pieces rained from the sky.

Tuff punched the air, "I LOVE random exploding sticks! PWN!" he yelled. Fololololololo shook his head,

"N00b."

**Sometime that night.**

Tiff was staring at Tuff like she wanted to slap him with the petrified body of a zebra, "He's so arrogant. I mean, I could so do a better job at this than he ever could. He's just a..."

"Look who ees talking." Meta Knight said from his place up in a tree.

Tiff stared at him, "Why ya up there?" she asked.

Meta Knight dropped a branch on her head.

Tiff rubbed the giant bump on her head, "I think you're compensating for something." she went on stupidly. Another branch fell on her, "Is this how you respond to issues like this?" Another branch fell, "You know, this could go on all night!" Another branch.

**Stupid transition.**

Tuff woke up without noticing the branchless tree next to him and walked into a cave that smelled like Dedede's room after they had a sale on burritos.

He saw a big-ass flower in the back of the room, and before he could go any farther, Tiff jumped on him, followed by Meta Knight. Her face was all lumpy from getting pwned with branches all night, "You found the Puking Flower!" she said. Meta Knight took out his sword as the giant plant suddenly went loco with its venus fly-trap thingies.

"Noooo! I wanted to be the Twix's hero!" Tuff whined. Tiff slapped him,

"Don't you care at all about Kirby?" she screamed.

"Course I do...he's still holding the Twix right?" he asked, leaning over to see Kirby. Suddenly a plant thingy grabbed Tuff and lowered it toward the Puking Flower's mouth-type thingy.

"Ah man." Tiff said. Meta Knight's sword was knocked out of his paws, and three venus flytrap whatchamacallzits had incapacitated him in mid-air.

Tuff suddenly ripped off a petal from the flower when he was close enough, and threw it at Tiff. Tiff picked it up and waved it in front of Kirby's face. Kirby derped, then woke up, puking up the Noddy and his appendix. He spanked the organ, "Useless, stupid internal organ." he growled, and threw it at the wall. Tiff poked him, and Kirby looked at Tuff and Meta Knight, still being attacked by the thingies.

The flower puked a bunch of spike things, and Kirby ate them, turning into Spiky Kirby. He shot a bunch of spikes at the plant, cutting off all of its thingies. Meta Knight and Tuff jumped free.

Meta Knight got ahold of a torch from nowhere. "Oh GAWD." Tuff yelled, "Who left the pyrotechniques on the stage again?"

"DIE BEYATCH." Meta Knight yelled and ignited the plant. They ran away.

Kirby, now cured, looked at his Twix bar, and tore off the wrapping, "Since you saved me Tuff..." he said in a cute widdle voice, "I want you to have this."

Tuff's nonexistant eyes exploded, "REALLY?" He held out his hand, and Kirby gave him the wrapper.

"SUCKER!" he yelled, laughing like a pony on crack, and ran away with his chocolate.

Tuff stood there gaping for a few minutes, and Meta Knight punched his shoulder, "Life ees full of ze disappointmentz." he said, and vanished. Tiff kicked her brother and ran away.

Tuff looked at the wrapper he was holding, and shrugged, "Meh. The wrapper's the best part anyway." he said, and ate it.

DUH END.


	6. The Sword Only For the Cute and Epic

_**H.V: UGH. Major creativity drain. I have, like, no motivation for anything anymore, and my art is starting to suck. Badly. *Ahem*, it's no conern to you peoples out there, so I will stop rambling on and present you with another Forgotten Comedy.~ :D**_

It was a quiet night, and except for the gigantic, untastefully-colored ship hurtling through the atmosphere, it would have still been a quiet night. But no, that stupid ship in all its pink stupidity had to be so distracting, none other than his Royal FatAss had to throw his butt in his car and drive up to investigate.

Escargoon was driving, apparently with no feet, and once they got to the crash sight, a girl jumped out of nowhere on a cliff above them, "HEY." Dedede yelled, pointing at the girl, "Who are YOU?"

The girl threw a rock at him, "Lol who r u." she asked in pointless text. Dedede bit the head off of a Barbie and threw the decapitated body at her,

"ANSWER TEH QUESTSHUN LADEH." he yelled, and the girl shot him with pixie dust, making him turn into some sort of mutant retarded Koopa. She started laughing like she was on drugs, and ran away.

**La di da...**

King Dededuh and Escargoon drove back to the castle, all giggly and sparkly, and the Waddle Dees started running around randomly. Meta Knight was watching from his place on the balcony and also started randomly running around the house. Suddenly the castle started exploding in clouds of poofy pinkness, and amid the destruction, Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff sneaked into the halls like the naughty little buggers they were.

Suddenly the girl jumped out of nowhere, "Lmao ther r liek 3 peeps here im gunna shoot tem." she said, and Tiff started screaming in a pitch that could shatter glass,

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU LADY?" she cried, and was randomly pelted with spaghetti. Tuff started licking the floor for unknown reasons.

The girl was all, "Im liek, sirica. rofl u peeps seen metaknight? he liek owes me $."

Kirby exploded, and Tiff shoved a can of tomatoes in Tuff's pants, "I CAN'T UNDERSTAND A WORD YOU'RE SAYING." she yelled. Sirica beyatch-slapped her across the face and pulled a computer out of nowhere, where she typed in Youtube and showed Tiff a video. There was Meta Knight and some chic running through a cave. Then a fugly ape thing diced up the lady and Meta Knight ran away while snitching a sword from where it was being guarded. Tiff started crying, "I HATE FABRICATED VIDS." she whined. Suddenly Meta Knight and his cohorts appeared behind Sirica.

Sirica started shooting at him with the aim of a drunk rainbow and Meta Knight rode his pony overhead. One of the drunken shots hit though, and they face-planted in the floor. Everyone scattered like cockroaches and Sirica exploded into thin air.

**...Stupid Transition...**

Tiff was eaten by Kabu and was putting a cast on Meta Knight's arm where it was shot. She signed her name but mispelled it as "ICUP" which sounds gross when you say it out loud. Suddenly Kabu started rambling on pointlessly,

"THARS A SWORD NAMED GALAXIA AND IT WARSE STOLEN BY KIRISOCKPUPPET. THEN METAH KNIGHT DONE GET EET BACK THE END." Tiff skewered an innocent centipede she found on the ground,

"I KNEW YOU DIDN'T STEAL IT." she cried like a baby. Meta Knight threw a spoon at her face,

"Stop teh crrying. Eet ees floodzing in herre." he said, "And you still owe me twenty bucks."

Suddenly everyone randomly appeared inside and Sirica started shooting badly at them. Kirby blew open the tiki and they ran outside, where Meta Knight dropped Galaxia outside for unknown reasons. Sirica touched it and it zapped her, "LiekOMG THIS HURTZ." she yelled and was blown clear.

Meta Knight looked at her, "Silly beyatch. Galaxia doesn't liek you." he said, and suddenly the big fat stupid ape came in, running and yelling like a alligator with popcorn up his bum. Kirby ate Sword and turned into Link Kirby, where he failed epically in a random battle.

Sirica, like the silly little fool she was, touched Galaxia again and this time it started talking, "Liek, lol, i new i shodent have snifed that crack last night. rofl." she mused, despite her getting zapped with OVER NINE THOUSAND volts of electricity.

"DAMNIT LADY." The sword said in a chipmunky voice, "STOP MOLESTING ME LIKE YOUR MOTHER DID. You should know before you die you were never meant to hold mah awesomness, cause you're, like, not awesome like some people. YA HEAR MEH? ONLY THOSE CUTE AND EPIC CAN HOLD MAH AWESOMNESS."

"ok, so im gunna liek, do sum thing epic. c u l8r!11!1!" Sirica yelled as she chucked Galaxia into the air. Kirisockpuppet caught it at first, but Meta Knight, who had clearly been playing Black Ops, picked up a bazooka and shot the stupid demon beast in his armpit. Kirisockpuppet dropped Galaxia and Kirby caught it, glowing in a drunken aura before he diced the Kiriwhatever into little pieces, all of which Tuff stuffed in his pants for unknown reasons.

Sirica made a derpface, ":DDD i am changing my status on twitter to :D cause i found out my mom was brave."

Meta Knight rolled his eyes, "That ees so corrrny. Now GTFO of herre." he said. Sirica waved like a retarded cookie and flew away...without her ship.

Screw gravity! Whatcha gonna say now? :D

_**Hailfire Vulpes: Oh my god, it FAILS. Who stole my creativity? Hehe...my ceiling is lacking inspiriation...Hopefully I can regain my lost motivation and pull off another epic story before school starts...:I**_


End file.
